loc2fandomcom-20200214-history
Class Druid
Druids Druids gain power not by ruling over nature but by being at one with it. They hate the unnatural, including aberrations or undead, and destroy them where possible. Druids receive divine spells from nature, not the gods, and can gain an arroy of powers as they gain experience, including the ability to take the shapes of animals. The weapons and armor of a druid are restricted by their traditional oaths, not simply training. A druid's Wisdom score should be high, as this determines the maximum spell level that they can cast. Alignment Restrictions: Must be neutral good, lawful neutral, true neutral, chaotic neutral, or neutral evil. Hit Die: d8 Proficiencies: Proficient with the club, dagger, dart, sickle, scimitar, spear, sling, and quarterstaff, as well as shields and light and medium armor. Skill Points (Int Modifier * 4 at 1st level): 4 + Int Modifier. Spellcasting: Divine (Wisdom based, armor-related chance of spell failure is ignored). BAB: +3/4 levels Bonus Feats: The epic druid gains a bonus feat every four levels after 20th. Druid Abilities Level 1: *Nature Sense *Animal Companion Level 2: Woodland Stride Level 3: Trackless Step Level 4: Resist Nature's Lure Level 5: Wild Shape (1x/day) Level 6: Wild Shape (2x/day) Level 7: Wild Shape (3x/day) Level 9: Venom Immunity Level 10: Wild Shape (4x/day) Level 12: Animal Forms improve Level 14: Wild Shape (5x/day) Level 16: Elemental Shape (1x/day) Level 17: Elemental Shape (2x/day) Level 18: Wild Shape (6x/day) Level 19: Elemental Shape (3x/day) Level 20: Elemental forms improve Epic Druid Level 22: Infinite Animal Shape Level 26: Infinite Elemental Shape ::Legends of Chance Additions and Modifications: Shifted Bonus Damage Druids, like Shifters, get bonus damage while in Elemental or Dragon Shape. This damage is equal to (Druid+Shifter Level)*6 for Elemental Form, and (Druid+Shifter Level)*10 for Dragon Shape. They do not get bonus damage in Wild Shape. Firestorm Empowered * Not exactly a modification but with a druid you can deal empowered firestorms which is a commonly used spell on loc. ** Empowered means it does 150% damage with chance of more. (AoE)Sitting spells * Storm of Vengeance (SoV), Creeping Doom, Call Lightning, and the few others.... * You may use these more than 3x/ rest. * Not sure exactly how many but I believe its measured by max 3 at a time. meaning if u dispel old ones after it stops damaging u should be able to keep a constant 3 on all groups. I also believe your SoV stack with other players meaning 3 max all together in a party. this may not be fully correct so check it out in game. * ADD: Druids extra AOE (Area of Effect) permanent spells seem to be 3 + 3 at start. Then with 40+ levels this number increases. * Currently it is known a Grand Chapter level 30 (lvl 100 toon) gets 7 AOE permanent spells per day. * A level 25 Druid is getting 5 AOE spells per day. My guess is 3+(level/10) until 40, then you get no more. Animal companions have special ability's as you get higher in level: * Badger * Wolf ** Has a Fear Pulse attack similar to a blink dog * Brown bear * Boar * Hawk * Panther * Giant spider ** Poisons enemy's lowering there ability's * Dire wolf * Dire rat You can feed your companion to give it a lot of temporary HP.